The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for curing foundry cores and more particularly to a method and apparatus for curing foundry cores with reduced curing time.
The use of foundry cores in forming metals and other substances into useful products is well known in the prior art. These cores are commonly formed by injecting material into a core cavity formed in a core box tool. Although the cores may be created through a variety of processes, one known method is to form the core, often an aggregate-binder mixture, and then cure the core in order to give it proper hardness, dimensional stability, and robustness.
Although the curing of foundry cores may be accomplished through a variety of methods, one known method uses a curing agent, often gaseous, to properly cure the core material. One common method allows the curing agent to pass through the core cavity and the core aggregate material contained therein. The curing agent passes from a gas entry port, through the aggregate in the core cavity, and exits at the bottom of the core cavity. After exiting the bottom of the core cavity, the curing agent can be directed to exhaust ports, positioned in the core box tool through the use of negative air or other processes (see FIG. 1).
Although present gas curing methods can provide cost benefits over heat curing methods, there is still room for improvements in the reduction of curing time. Reductions in curing time can allow a larger number of foundry cores to be produced. In addition, reductions in curing time can potentially result in reduced production costs and improved core quality production efficiency. It would, therefore, be desirable to have an apparatus and method for curing foundry cores that can potentially reduce the time required to cure the cores and improve curing efficiency.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, an apparatus and method for curing foundry cores is provided. The apparatus includes a first curing agent source flowing the curing agent through the foundry core primarily in a first direction. The apparatus further includes at least one secondary curing agent source flowing the curing agent through the foundry core in a secondary direction, not coincident with the first direction.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.